happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Animal
Party Animal is episode number 2.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Surprise, happy birthday Flippy! (Part 1) Watch how Flippy cuts loose at his party! (Part 2) The friends throw Flippy a surprise party. Flippy loves surprises! (DVD) Plot While Flaky is making cake batter in the kitchen, Nutty is drawn to some chocolate chips on the counter and reaches for one. Flaky slaps his hand away, however, and assertively tells him that he cannot eat the ingredients. She gets a peanut and cracks the shell, dropping the peanuts into a blender. She turns it on, but it becomes jammed due to a peanut shell getting stuck in the razor blades. Flaky reaches for the shell but stops with a nervous laugh, remembering that the blender is still on. She then unplugs the cord from the wall before pulling the shell out. Seeing a peanut still in the shell, she tosses the peanut into her mouth. All of a sudden, a purple rash spreads over Flaky's body, her lips swell up, and her body bloats and swells up like a balloon, revealing that she has a peanut allergy. Nutty rushes over to help, but is distracted by the platter of chocolate chips sitting on the counter. He takes a while to decide whether to help Flaky or eat the chocolate, and in the end, he pushes Flaky away and chows down on the sweets. The next scene shows Flaky leaving the hospital when all of a sudden, Mime rides up on his unicycle and offers her some peanuts. Lumpy, the doctor, quickly slaps Mime's peanut bag to the ground, causing Mime to become upset and "cry." Back at the house, Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, The Mole, Mime, and Sniffles are decorating the place for the party. Mime blows up some balloons and makes balloon animals, but lets one go, which leads him over to the blender where he gets some peanuts that Flaky was using; The Mole puts up a game of pin the tail on the donkey, not knowing that it is upside down; Nutty pours extra sugar in the punch, thinking it is not sweet enough; and Sniffles fills a barrel with water for apple bobbing. As they finish their preparations, Flaky sees someone coming towards the house and tells everyone to be quiet. The Mole turns off the lights shortly before the door opens, revealing a shadow. When the lights are turned back on, Flippy can be seen standing in the doorway while everyone shouts "SURPRISE!" Shocked by this, Flippy is startled, but luckily, he does not flip out. Everybody sings "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" as Flaky brings Flippy his birthday cake, causing Flippy to shed a tear of happiness. The camera cuts to Nutty, who has just filled the punch bowl with a large quantity of sugar, followed by The Mole, who has begun playing pin the tail on the donkey. While Flippy makes a wish and blows out the candles, Flaky hands him a cake knife to cut the cake, leading him to almost flip out. Fortunately, he snaps out of it and begins cutting the cake. Nutty, now standing next to a punch bowl completely filled with sugar, consumes a drop of the sugar. He gets an intense sugar rush and begins spinning like a tornado around the house. The tornado sucks some peanuts out of Mime's hand and causes them to fly into Flaky's mouth as she is about to eat the first slice of cake. She suffers the same allergic reaction as she did earlier, popping the balloons around her with her quills as she bloats up. Mistaking the popping noises for gunshots, Flippy finally flips out and turns into Fliqpy. First, he attacks Toothy by cutting off part of his face with the cake cutter. He places the slice of face on Cuddles' plate before tying some balloons around Cuddles' neck and letting go of them, leaving Cuddles to fly into a ceiling fan where he is shredded to pieces. Next, as the spinning Nutty approaches him, Fliqpy holds out the cutter and slices Nutty like an apple. Fliqpy now turns his attention to Mime, who is reaching for peanuts in the blender, oblivious to all that has gone on around him. Fliqpy plugs in the blender and shoves Mime into the it, grinding him into a bloody mush. Sniffles, seeing everything that has happened, hides in the water barrel. Fliqpy searches for more victims to kill when his gaze comes upon Sniffles' snout poking out of the barrel. He puts the lid on the barrel, almost drowning Sniffles who attempts to escape, but to no avail. Fliqpy begins sticking knives, forks, and other sharp objects into the barrel, narrowly missing Sniffles' body and draining the water. Sniffles gives a sigh of relief, but Fliqpy takes the barrel outside and rolls it down a hill. The barrel breaks upon hitting a tree and a dismembered and bloody Sniffles flies out in numerous directions. Unaware of what has happened, The Mole continues playing his game of pin the tail on the donkey and walks towards the bloated Flaky while holding the donkey tail. As he pokes Flaky in the eye with the tack on the tail, she explodes, bringing Flippy out of his flipped-out state. He looks over to see The Mole impaled on the wall by many of Flaky's quills. Not seeming to notice (or at least care about) the death and destruction around him, Flippy uses one of Mime's antlers to mix the fluid in the blender, which is comprised of Mime's blood and the peanuts from earlier. Upon drinking the fluid, he enjoys the taste, but gets the same allergic reaction as Flaky did earlier. As the iris closes to end the episode, his lips are caught in the hole and cut off, with blood seeping from the lips as they fall. Moral "Life's a party and everyone is invited!" Deaths #Fliqpy cuts Toothy's face like a cake. #Fliqpy ties a group of balloons around Cuddles' neck and lets them go under a ceiling fan, leaving Cuddles to get sliced into pieces. #Fliqpy carves Nutty's skin off like an apple with a cake cutter while Nutty's spinning around. #Fliqpy plugs the blender's cord in while Mime's hand is inside it, then pushes him into the blender, grinding him completely. #Fliqpy fills the barrel Sniffles is hiding in with sharp implaments pushes it down a hill, cutting Sniffles into little pieces. #Flaky explodes when The Mole pokes a needle at her while she is bloated. (Death not seen, but some blood is shown, and her limbs can be seen flying on the screen.) #The Mole is killed when he accidentally pops Flaky, causing her quills to pin him to the wall. (Death not seen) Injuries #Flaky suffers from her peanut allergy and becomes bloated and swollen. (This happens twice) #Cuddles suffocates when he has balloon strings tied around his neck. #Mime's arm is caught in the spinning blades of a blender. #Flippy has a similar allergic reaction to Flaky. #Flippy's lips are chopped off by the closing iris of the episode. Survival Rate *Amount of alive main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''7 *Total rate: 22.2% Destruction * Toothy drops the plate he used to eat his cake. * A barrel is destroyed after Flippy throws it out of the house. Goofs #This episode does not have a "Featuring" card. Normally, Toothy, The Mole, Mime, Sniffles, Cuddles, and Nutty probably would have been on it. #The refrigerator shifts positions several times as Flaky makes the cake batter. #Nutty's lazy eye is on the left instead of the right until Flaky has her allergic reaction. #Near the beginning of the episode, when Nutty is about to go for his first try at eating the chocolates, he has two lollipops on his face when he should only have one. #The blender in this episode lacks its lid/cap. #The candy on Nutty's body changes positions numerous times. #When Flaky unplugs the blender, the cord is purple, but when Fliqpy plugs it back in, it is green. #One of the bowls of sugar near the punch bowl disappears. #The Mole's mole changes places on his face several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The first time Nutty stirs the punch, he uses two fingers to hold the spoon, but in the next shot, he is shown using all of his fingers to grab the spoon. #The apples used for apple bobbing disappear once they have been dropped into the barrel of water (although it is possible that they may have just been fished out between scenes). #The crest on Flippy's hat changes places several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The Mole is seen with all of the characters when they are singing, but when the screen cuts to Nutty, The Mole is trying to pin the tail on the donkey. #The layout of the house during Fliqpy's killing spree is inconsistent. #When Toothy's face is cut, his pupils remain on the sliced off portion as small dots. His Pac-Man-shaped pupils, however, are also still on the parts of his eyes that were not sliced off, giving him four pupils altogether. #When Toothy's face is cut, his nose is the wrong shape. #The blood on Flippy's face changes positions several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Cuddles' party hat disappears after Toothy is killed, and remains gone for the rest of the episode. #The plate with the slice of Toothy's face on it disappears after Cuddles' remains fall to the ground. #The ceiling fan completely shreds Cuddles' head, but he can still be heard screaming until all of his body is shredded. #Based on the way Cuddles' and Nutty's blood gets thrown around, some of it should have hit Flippy. Instead, none of their blood spreads on Flippy. #When Nutty is carved while spinning, the apple on his head disappears. #It is very strange for Mime not to pay any attention to Fliqpy's killing spree, as the kitchen appears to be in the same room as the living/party room (as seen from Flippy's point of view). #There are several mistakes in the scene in which Fliqpy looks around the room just before attacking Sniffles: ##Cuddles' sliced up body parts are nowhere to be seen. ##The blood on the fan that killed Cuddles is not there anymore. ##The positions of the dead characters change from where they were originally. ##Mime's body was completely ground up when Flippy killed him, but his lower body is still intact in this shot. #When Fliqpy tries to kill Sniffles the first time, he only jams seven sharp objects through the barrel, but when he begins to roll the barrel down the hill, there are many more sharp objects jammed into the barrel. It is possible that he put in more off screen. #Considering where The Mole was standing before popping Flaky, he should not have been pinned to the wall where the pin the tail on the donkey poster was. #When Flippy snaps out of his trance, he still has his evil voice. When he drinks what is in the blender, his voice is like Toothy's. #Flippy is shown to only have blood on his cheek and eye throughout the episode, but at the end, it is all over his mouth. However, this could be from the "smoothie" he drinks. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Lesser of Two Evils Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:2006 Episodes Category:No Featuring